


a fairytale

by grassangel



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Kidnapping, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, a girl and boy met in the Rukongai. This is their story of meeting and parting, meeting and parting, and meeting again. It is a story with an ending appropriate to it; it is no lighthearted fairytale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the end of Soul Society arc. Thank you to shadowsinfire for the beta.

A Gin and Rangiku fairytale

* * *

 _There is a princess in that tower.  
This is the story of how she got there._

 __Once upon a time, there was an orphan.  
She had been left in the middle of nowhere and was starving, so hungry she might have died.  
But another orphan, with silvery hair, saved her and gave her food.

They stuck together while they were still children, promising to always be there for the other.  
And that happened, until her silver haired friend left for a city with shining towers and princes and princesses.  
It hurt when he did that and she never quite forgave him.

She eventually followed him there; and found him, training to be a shining knight. She wanted to join him, so she joined up as well.  
They trained and trained together, getting strong, until he graduated and then she did.  
They lived happily not together, not quite apart for a while.

Until he left her again.

It hurt her more than before, because he had broken his promise yet again and left what they had believed in behind.  
She never forgot when he first left her and this made it ache even harder.  
Her heart did not know whether to cry or to scream. It wanted him back; both to hurt him and to cling to him.

It was a long time before they met again but it was not long enough.  
She had followed him again, wishing to find him once more.  
This time she didn't wish to join him; to achieve great strength by his side.

They faced each other then, unsure of what the other wanted, unsure of what they wanted themselves.  
It took a long moment of silence before one of them decided to move.

Her arms were wrapped around him; pressed their bodies lightly together as if in an embrace.  
It was not the embrace of lovers or even friends. Her blade was at his throat, the sharp edge pressed into the soft flesh.  
It pressed harder as her voice broke, cracking as tears ran down her face.

This time she was the one who asked forgiveness.

Her sword arm suddenly moved, as if to complete her intent but it was instead her arm being pulled away as she was captured.  
It left a thin red line, something to remember that promise of betrayal she whispered in his ear.  
"Keep her safe, she's mine" he ordered softly, smiling regretfully as she was hauled to the white palace.

He took her away that day, back to the castle, and they were no longer orphans who had turned into knights, they were a prince and a princess and he had her all to himself and she had a tower.  
Together but maybe not happily ever after.

 _There is a princess in that tower;  
she looks out of the window every day.  
Every night her tears are kissed away. _


End file.
